KotNR Kalu Gear
Kalu gear is exclusively manufactured in the Kalum Federation, and tends to be manufactured to a higher degree of ruggedness than other equipment. The Kalu of course use normal blaster pistols, rifles, et al, like the rest of the galaxy, however the Kalu equipment tends to consider the number '3' to be a special number - it often shows up in their equipment in unexpected ways, and all of their equipment is manufactured to their uniquely high standards. The Kalu manufacture their gear - especially their weapons - with bright blue designation beams that emit from the barrels, of which there are usually 3 - or at least 3 emitting apertures which combine to fire effectively one normal strength bolt. As such, Kalu manufactured versions of normal weapons has the following template applied to them: *Cost: +20% or +1,500 Cr, whichever is more. *Accuracy +2 (Weapon or Tool only) *Skill Checks +2 (Tool only) **In place of accuracy bonus or skill check bonus, the Kalu habit of applying beam-designators to all of their things will eliminate any nonproficiency penalties that untrained users would otherwise suffer. *Weight: x1.8 *Gives away the user's location and the location of their target automatically when aimed or used. (Weapon or Tool only) **Kalu weapons can switch off their targeting beams, which renders them relatively stealthy, at the cost of their accuracy advantage. *Made for Upgrades: Kalu manufactured gear is made to be upgraded, with the expectation that users will mod them to suit their needs in the field. Modification times for Kalu Gear are halved when making the modifications in the field - they are reduced to an astounding 10% if the modifications are being carried out at a Kalu Workbench, a common sight in Kalu military and corporate installations and vessels, preprogrammed to automate exactly a great many of the difficult tasks of weapon modifications. A Kalu weapon, armor, or tool can seemingly be modified almost endlessly, provided the modifier has sufficient time and resources. Additional upgrade slots may be added at a cost of 1,000 credits times the number of additional upgrade slots the weapon will have when the intended upgrade slot is added plus the sum cost of previous upgrade slots purchased. Kalu gear may be modified twice by a tech specialist, and it may recieve the same bonus twice. **Costs table: ***+1 slot: 1,000 Cr ***+2 slots: 3,000 Cr ***+3 slots: 6,000 Cr ***+4 slots: 10,000 Cr ***+5 slots: 15,000 Cr ***+6 slots: 21,000 Cr ***+7 slots: 28,000 Cr ***+8 slots: 36,000 Cr ***+9 slots: 45,000 Cr ***+10 slots: 55,000 Cr **And so forth and so on, you maniac. These are cumulative, so a device with +10 slots would have cost you 220,000 credits. Uniquely Kalu Gear These are devices which are uniquely Kalu in nature - many are used by adventuring Kalu who have graduated to adventuring from work in the mining corps or engineering sectors of life. Owing to the strong, overbuilt and militaristic nature of Kalu tools and engineering supplies, their toolshed can very easily double as their weapons locker. Woe betide the pirate who thinks a boat-load of Kalu miners are weak and unarmed people. These things are automatically considered Kalu gear: their stats have already factored in that fact. =Kalum Federation Weapons and militarily-significant Tools= *''If a device has a proficiency which reads Exotic (Broader Category,) then any character may be proficient with its use by taking the proficiency as an Exotic weapon, but characters from the Kalum Federation (or whom have otherwise taken a feat to familiarize themselves with Kalum technology) treat them as their secondary, broader category. ''**''Even when being used to make melee attacks at close range, the Ripper uses Heavy Weapon Proficiency. ''note: No Kalum weapon or tool is manufactured with a stun setting. When the Kalum Federation's finest need to bring a target in alive, they use unmistakable dedicated stunning weapons. To say that this is to simplify individual pieces of hardware would be a lie, as the Kalum like their weapons and tools as complicated and multifunctional as possible without compromising ruggedness or utility. This is for law-enforcement purposes: so that no-one, bystander or perpetrator, will mistake a stunner for a lethal weapon. 211-V Plasma Cutter Because the Kalum Federation is rich in a material known as Reflec, which used in starship armor but which even in its raw form tends to reflect cutting laser energy back on the miner, the Plasma Cutter was developed millenia ago. Originally a heavy, bulky and awkward device, the modern incarnation, the 211-V Plasma Cutter, so greatly resembles a heavy blaster pistol in form and function that the Kalum Armed Forces ceased appropriations of heavy blaster pistols twenty years ago and simply issues a militarized 211-V Plasma Cutter to its forces as a heavy sidearm. Primarily the militarization consists of issuing the 211-V(m) with 20-charge power packs and a redesigned, sleek exterior shell with a digital camouflage color scheme. The 211-V Plasma Cutter uses a cutting head that can be (as a free action) rotated 90 degrees, to orient its three emitting apertures either horizontally or vertically. The tool has come far from its origins as a specialized device for harvesting Reflec to being the first tool in any engineer's tool-kit; when fired, its three emitter heads fire three invisible bolts that electromagnetically fuse into one short line, traveling much faster than the average blaster bolt. This whipping, severing bolt of energy is amazingly accurate, and can shear through conduits, tubes, pipes, flesh and bone as easily as it severs rock and crystal. The Plasma Cutter also features a welding mode of operation; a lower-power, continuous emission of energy that fuses and welds objects together. As a full-round action, this can be used to weld metallic objects together, including (though not limited to,) sealing doors. It must be pressed firmly against the objects in question, making this mode of operation unsuitable as a weapon. When being used as a weapon, the Plasma Cutter features a +1 Accuracy bonus for firing a wide bolt at extremely swift speeds, which stacks with the +2 bonus for the device's designator beams. It interacts normally with lightsaber blades (deflect and redirect function normally,) and Jedi reflexes are more than a match for the near-lightspeed transmission of the bolt. The Plasma Cutter's main drawback as a weapon is the ammunition capacity of its power packs. A 10-shot battery costs 400 credits, a 15-shot battery costs 700, and a 20-shot battery costs 1,200. 711-MarkCL Rivet Gun Used to mechanically fasten things together, the Rivet Gun is a fairly rare tool even in the Kalum Federation, and is not manufactured by the KMC or any of its subsidiaries. However, despite its niche nature, it is manufactured to the same exacting requirements all of the tools used by the KMC are manufactured to. The Rivet Gun electromagnetically fires a heavy rivet cartridge, with sufficient force that it could be easily used as a heavy slugthrower; and it does, indeed, sometimes find use in just that role. The rivet cartridges themselves are not inert, however; once embedded in the object being fastened to another object, they can be remotely triggered to detonate, firing a one-shot magnetic pulse accelerator in the rear of the cartridge, driving the metal spike all the way through and deploying the sides to firmly fasten the objects together. If, however, the cartridges were embedded in a less-substantial object (such as flesh) at the time, or had somehow come to not be fully embedded (such as if they were fired from across the room, as opposed to physically against the object being fastened,) utilizing this function is very dangerous. Instead of driving the spike all the way in, the electromagnetic pulse will instead fling the magnetically-charged spike about, creating a random hail of ricocheting metal that will be very, very dangerous for a few seconds until the cartridges have expended their kinetic energy. The 711-MarkCL Rivet Gun, used in combat, functions like a heavy slugthrower pistol, dealing 2d8 damage on a successful shot. However, on a successful shot, the spike becomes embedded in the target. If the pistol's secondary function is triggered (a swift action on the part of the person holding the Rivet Gun,) the rivets' electromagnetic pulses fire, ripping swiftly through flesh and bone and less substantial objects. Up to five rivets in one location (within one square,) will contribute to a hailstorm of shrapnel, as a splash radius equal to the number of rivets (up to five) and damage which is 1d8 slashing, cumulative up to five. The damage dealt falls off by one die per number of squares from the epicenter of the storm of metal. A target which has been impaled has no valid defense against this additional damage short of divine intervention, and suffers 1d8 Slashing damage per rivet embedded in him, less damage resistance. Targets which are in the same square as the rivets but in which they are not embedded (such as someone standing above five rivets shot into the floor as an improvised booby trap) are entitled to their normal defenses. Only the most-recently fired five rivets may be remotely triggered. Rivets become inert as additional rivets are fired. Removing a rivet from one's body the hard way (ripping them out,) removes up to a character's Dexterity Modifier in rivets as a full-round action, but deals 1d4 Slashing damage on the way out. Rivets can be removed by a Treat Injury check, DC 15, but this is slow, removing only one rivet per round. The Rivet Gun comes with a default magazine size of 16 rivets, but enlarged 20 and 24-round magazines are available at a cost of 100 credits, 150 and 200 credits per magazine. Each Rivet, however, costs 25 credits each, and rivets may not under any circumstances be reused. Rivets, like slugs from any slugthrower, may be vaporized by being Deflected with a Lightsaber, but not Redirected. IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter (Line Gun) The Line Gun is a handheld asteroid-demolisher. It projects a gravitationally-bound line of crackling yellow energy from a wide emitter aperture formed when its two booms are extended. Its original purpose was to fracture large masses of rock and mineral along their natural fracture points, and it was quickly discovered that even artificial objects have these fracture points that the Line Gun may exploit. When used for its intended purpose, the Line Gun allows repeated Mechanics checks to attack any stationary object as a full-round action. This functions exactly like placing and immediately detonating explosives; a DC 15 check ignores the target's Damage Reduction, DC 25 doubles damage and ignores DR, and DC 35 triples damage and ignores DR. There is no splash damage from this, as it is not actually an explosive. An object which has moved relative to the person wielding the line gun (such as a vehicle being piloted) since the beginning of the wielder's last turn may not be demolished in this manner. The Line Gun has a secondary mode of operation, which actually is an explosive. Manipulating the gravitational force which binds the emitted beam together, the Line Gun effectively targets a square and plants a mine on that square - a whirling ball of energy bound by crackling beams to the point of impact begins to spin like a pulsar, emitting a rapidly-increasing high-pitched whine. At the end of the user's next turn, this mine detonates, dealing 3d12 damage with a 2-square splash radius, as well as potentially being used to demolish objects as per the main beam. It goes without saying that this device can be absolutely lethal. Used offensively, it targets a line of fire extending directly outwards from the character who fired it, and the character must choose to affect the squares immediately to the left or the right of the shot. As an area attack, all targets subjected to this attack take full damage if the attack exceeds their reflex defense, half damage if it does not; Evasion similar class features work normally. The beam of the line gun may be momentarily disrupted with the Deflection feat, but attempts to do so take a steep -10 penalty. If the Deflection is successful, the character who Deflected the attack and any others occupying their square are unarmed, but the beam reforms immediately afterward and continues to deal damage. The Line Gun may receive two upgrades to increase the width of its beam, affecting both squares adjacent to the line of fire, and one more which affects another square left or right (firer's choice,) of that increased width. It may recieve two upgrades to shorten the charge time of the gravitational mine; the first upgrade detonates the mines at the end of the turn in which they are fired, the second detonates them at the end of the combat turn which takes place immediately after the firer's, or at the end of the combat turn in which the mines are fired, whichever is sooner. The Line Gun's default power pack holds five discharges and costs 325 credits. Packs with a denser energy capacity cost 450 credits for seven discharges and 575 for nine, respectively. Handheld Graviton Accelerator (Force Gun) The Force Gun is a highly powerful, extremely unsubtle handheld gravitational emitter. Its evolutionary tree takes it back to the same root device that the modern-day Kinesis module hails from, but the Force Gun is much more powerful (if narrower in use) than the Kinesis module. It no longer has any fine manipulation or tractor capabilities. The Force Gun is used to project either a short cone or a narrow lance of intense gravitational energy. In both modes of operation its intended purpose is to pulverize rock, usually as a prelude to tossing the resulting chunks or gravel into an industrial grinder. However, despite its limited focus and niche application it's a very widespread mining tool, simply because it's one of the first tools that a miner will grab during combat drills - or actual attempts at piracy. Following the KMC Stone Village incident and the Force Gun's demonstrated overwhelming effectiveness against monsters in tight corridors, there was absolutely no way to stop manufacturing and issuing these devices. The Force Gun is absolutely devastating against natural materials; instead of shearing, like the Line Gun, it pulverizes and smashes, but the effect is the same. Point-blank lance shots from the Line Gun will pulverize rock to gravel (and a few extra shots will scatter gravel or rock,) effectively allowing a man wielding the Force Gun to smash his way through asteroids and cliff sides. The Force Gun is considered extremely dangerous by the Kalu (which is saying something,) as a point-blank cone shot is capable of decapitating a humanoid (to say nothing of tearing the rest of his limbs off.) It was exactly this hazardous nature which served it well on the Stone Village, and prompted the KDF to launch a second inquiry into the Handheld Graviton Accelerator as a room-sweeper. The Force Gun unleashes a broad cone of energy from the point where it is fired, which is three squares directly adjacent to the person firing it. The force rapidly falls off as the range (and width) of the shot expands; 6d6 at point-blank range, 4d6 at one square's distance, and 2d6 at 2 square's distance. To use as a weapon, make an attack roll against the Fortitude Defense of all targets in range. Targets whose Fortitude Defense values are exceeded take full damage and are knocked prone; targets whose Fortitude Defenses are not exceeded take half damage and remain on their feet. In the lance mode of operation (which requires a short charge time before it may be discharged, costing one swift action,) the Line Gun instead discharges a nigh-unstoppable bolt of gravitic shearing which deals 6d6 damage along a 7-square line. The charge time may be reduced to next-to-nothing if the weapon is modified by a Tech Specialist. This mode of operation is an attack roll against Reflex Defense, and targets whose Reflex Defense is not met suffer no damage at all. Targets are only knocked prone if their damage threshold is exceeded. The Handheld Graviton Accelerator's power packs have a density of 5 discharges, 8 discharges, and 10 discharges, and cost 500 credits, 800 credits, and 1,000 credits respectively. PFM-100 Hydrazine Industrial Torch (Flamethrower) Several crates of these KMC industrial devices, manufactured bereft of identifying marks or materials, made their way into the hands of the Rebel Alliance shortly after the decision was made to establish a base on Hoth. They proved to be invaluable in the construction of Echo Base, literally torching new rooms into the frozen glacier upon which the base was established. Work that would have taken weeks with only explosives and industrial droids instead took hours. This is exactly what the Kalum Mining Corporation designed this industrial torch to do: clear ice on heavily iced planetoids and planetoid fragments. Hydrazine and the related compounds which are also acceptable for the use in this device burn far, far hotter than any standard crowd-control flamethrower's fuel does, and being hypergolic will ignite even in vacuum or other conditions which do not permit normal combustion. The Hydrazine Industrial Torch has far less range than the average flamethrower, but its heat is so great that affected targets catch fire, dealing additional damage in subsequent rounds. The heavy, bulky weapon carries it's ammunition tank and fuel nozzles as one heavy unit. The Hydrazine Industrial Torch affects an area of three contiguous squares, at least one of which must be adjacent to the square the user is standing in. The heat is so high that even battle armor will begin to melt and burn; targets which take any damage from the Hydrazine Industrial Torch are covered in a spray of burning hydrazine fuel. The fuel cannot be extinguished except by immediate carbon-freeze or carbonite saturation, and burns for two rounds before it's exhausted. This fire deals 2d6 damage in the first round and makes its attack roll at a +10 bonus, and 1d6 damage in the second with a +5 bonus, after which the fuel is exhausted and any remaining fire is due to the character's person being aflame and may be extinguished normally. The Industrial Torch's pilot ignition can be switched off and the hydrazine fuel sprayed out at a pressure and volume which would be so impossibly dangerous with the pilot ignition on that the mechanism is built with fundamental mechanical interlocks preventing it. This function consumes three shots worth of normal operation, but has its benefits. If the fuel is sprayed onto a floor, it ignites an area of six contiguous squares for 4 rounds, and anything within that area or passing through that area is subject to an attack by the flame at a +15 bonus; if the attack succeeds, they take 3d6 fire damage and catch flame. If it does not, they take half damage and pass without catching aflame. Each square so traversed makes this attack. If shot at a single target, the target becomes coated with hypergolic hydrazine which ignites immediately, set on fire: the fire attacks at a +25, dealing 5d6 initial damage on the first round, and a die less of fire damage with five less attack roll every subsequent round until the sixth round, when the hydrazine fuel has been exhausted and the character is only "normally" on fire. Unfortunately for any such targets, the hydrazine cannot be extinguished (except perhaps by immediate carbon-freezing,) and attempts to scrape it off are almost certainly ineffective. The launch of hydrazine without the pilot ignition switch uses Thrown Weapon ranges, and requires a standard attack roll against a target's Reflex Defense or a static roll of 10 to hit an area. When used for it's intended purpose, the Hydrazine Torch is quite effective: its flame, when focused at short range (requiring a full-round action) simply melts through ice and other solid frozen objects (such as carbonite) at a prodigious rate. Each shot expended melts one combat square out of solid ice. This proceedure generates quite a lot of slush water and steam, so protective gear and drainage provisions are highly advisible. It can also be used this way to attack objects and walls; nothing short of warship hull armor can withstand the heat and retain it's damage reduction when the Industrial Torch is used on it in an attempt to melt it down. The Hydrazine Industrial Torch carries 10 shots worth of fuel in a 5-Kg canister, accounting for half the weight of the total torch. Each high-pressure canister costs 250 credits. It can upgraded to even higher storage pressure, storing 15 and 20 shots in a 7 and 9 Kg canister respectively, for 400 and 700 credits, respectively. Refills of Hydrazine are available on any world with sufficient industrial base (for example, it's easily found at any starport), and will cost 45 credits per shot filled. C99 Supercollider Contact Beam Sometimes, when digging through a planet, the KMC's miners will come across a stubborn rock too strong for the Force Gun, and frustratingly resistant to Plasma Cutter and Line Gun demolition. That's where the C99 Supercollider Contact Beam comes in, a handheld energy wrecking ball. It should come as no surprise that the Contact Beam's militarized version is the standard anti-vehicle weapon of the KDF infantry, and consists of a digital-camouflage outer shell, expediting the charge time and being issued with expanded power packs. The Contact Beam is similar to the Stouker Concussion Rifle in terms of destructive capacity and niche. Its discharge can be deflected (or even redirected!) by a lightsaber's blade, but it ignores the DR on anything smaller than Colossal Frigate in size. One of the C99's drawback is that it requires two Swift Actions' charging time before firing, though a charge may be held for use in a future round with no additional Swift Actions. A Tech Specialist may modify it once to reduce this charge time to one swift action. The weapon deals 1d10 Energy splash damage that does not ignore DR to all targets adjacent to the struck target (if it is Medium-sized or smaller.) The other drawback is that after it has discharged several times, the Contact Beam needs a significant cool-down period before it is ready to fire. While this costs no actions on the part of the wielder, after the Contact Beam's power pack has discharged (or when it is being reloaded before the first pack is empty,) the weapon takes a full round to discharge coolant through the vents of the heat sink before it will release the power pack. (Modifying the Contact Beam to release the power pack before its cooling cycle is complete is ill-advised, as it stands a one-in-ten chance of inadvertently welding the empty pack into the weapon.) The capacity of the Contact Beam isn't actually limited by its power packs (which are fairly simple, if expensive, and cost 1,000 credits each,) but by its heat capacity. The heat sinks in the weapon draw heat away from both the emitter and the power pack; the weapon starts with a capacity of three discharges before needing to be cooled and reloaded, and can be upgraded for 600 credits to handle five discharges, or 1,500 credits to handle seven. This simple modification is a matter of replacing a heat sink with a more effective one, and costs no upgrade slots. The process of venting coolant as steam renders the power pack unusable, and requires factory refurbishment. (DC 35 to attempt to refurbish and recharge the pack in the field. Failure of any sort ruins the pack completely.) An improvised use of the Contact Beam is that the weapon can be thrust down and discharged directly into the ground around the user's feet as a full-round action. This deals 2d10 Energy splash to all targets within two squares of the user, without harming the user. All targets struck by this are knocked Prone. The Contact Beam can be modified by a tech specialist by adding a stasis pack that will go off when this function is activated; all targets struck are also afflicted with Stasis (see Stasis Module, below.) RC-DS Remote Control Disk Saw (Ripper) Originally conceived to hew down materials which are highly volatile when exposed to high-energy discharges, the RC-DS is an extremely improbable device. It dangles a disposable, diamond-coated saw blade (which can be toothed for going through plant matter, grinder-edged for going through metal and rock) at the end of a Kinesis tether, allowing the person manipulating the saw to carve up objects at far greater than arm's length. It was kept around as a piece of emergency equipment, in that it can comparatively safely saw through bulkheads without damaging the things on the other side, unlike, say, a Line Gun or Contact Beam. The Ripper has obvious offensive potential, despite its unlikely nature. A very simple modification allows it to forgo the part of operation wherein it captures the saw blade in a Kinesis beam, effectively turning it into a device which launches saw blades. In primary operation, the Ripper lets its wielder make melee attacks with the saw blade from adjacent to up to three squares' distant (though he threatens no squares with it.) It does not benefit from his strength score nor any feats which have a prerequisite Strength score (or which have a prerequisite feat which has a prerequisite Strength score), nor may Charge attacks be made with it; however, if readied against a charge it deals double damage and immediately cancels the incoming charge attack if the ready attack hits. Launching a ripper blade for melee use takes a Swift Action, allowing it to be launched and wielded immediately. The blades last for four combat rounds before breaking at the beginning of its' user's fifth combat round, or losing their rotational momentum and falling uselessly to the ground. It may be released earlier at no penalty, simply falling to the ground and skittering about harmlessly for a few seconds. (However, the Ripper is for use by armored personnel only, lest someone get some metal shrapnel in his eye.) In secondary mode, it simply launches a saw blade at a remote target as a particularly vicious, if not exceptionally-effective, projectile attack. Upgrades may allow the blade to last longer. The blades themselves are simple, costing only 50 credits a disk. The ammunition capacity of the Ripper is based on the device's internal magazine; it starts at 8, but can be doubled with a tech specialist modification to 16. Javelin Gun In the days before gravitic boots and standardized integrated extravehicular maneuvering thrusters on engineering suits, the Javelin Gun was an absolute essential for the brave pioneers who worked the asteroids. Though not nearly as ubiquitous as it once was, the license to manufacture the Javelin Gun was sold by the KMC's subsidary to the same specialist firm that manufactures the 711-MarkCL Rivet Gun. It features an oddly similar functioning. The Javelin Gun uses a high-powered mass driver to drive a metal shaft of significant length and size, through rock, stone and even worked metal. The Javelin can firmly impale itself even in the hull of a starship, even if it doesn't do enough damage to qualify as actually damaging the target. Its primary use is to tether two objects together; each javelin contains a high-powered capacitor intended to apply to a myomer rope, tightening them taut and pulling them together. In this, in times past, handrails could be easily driven into the surface of rocks, rogue rocks pulled back, and so forth and so on. It was later learned that by overcharging the capacitor, it could be made to explode violently, which was useful for destroying rocks before the advent of the C99 Supercollider Contact Beam. In modern times, it's mainly useful for its ability to launch myomer cables across long gaps, but even this function is vanishing as kinesis applications become more widespread. It has also seen use in niche roles as a hunter's weapon, allowing a hunter to spear big game and electrocute it, explode it, or tether it to something. The Javelin Gun becomes lodged in a target if it hits, deals damage and the damage exceeds the target's threshold. A lodged javelin can be electrified, dealing 2d6 energy damage in a two-square radius. If it's embedded in a target at the time, that target cannot avoid the damage. The Javelin Launcher can be upgraded to improve the charge in the javelins. The range on the electrical damage can be upgraded to a three-square radius, and it can be upgraded again to explode after dealing electrical damage, dealing an additional 2d6 slashing damage in the same radius as its electrical discharge. Divet Pistol The Divet Pistol fires an energy pulse much like the SWS Motorized Assault Rifle; a larger pulse, however comparatively slower in firing. It is effectively a Blaster Pistol, but like all Kalum Federation gear it features a designator beam and it can fire in either semiautomatic or fully automatic modes of fire. Magazines come in 20-round batteries, without expanded packs available. SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle The SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle is a large, cylindrical body mated to a triad of blunt, tall barrels. It designates from each of the barrels and the center of the weapon, firing one shot from each barrel very, very rapidly. A short burst of three pulses is roughly equivalent to a blaster bolt from an E-11 carbine, which is useful since three is the fewest shots it will fire at one time. (Fewer than three shots still count as a 3d8 blast, however.) The Pulse Rifle's alternate fire is quite dramatic; consuming 25 rounds from the battery instantly, it fires an energy grenade that lands and dramatically explodes, dealing 4d6 slashing damage to its target (if hit directly), with a splash of 4d6 bludgeoning to everything around the target. The Pulse Rifle's battery comes in a variety of sizes. The basic battery holds 50 rounds, but higher-capacity batteries are available that hold 100 discharges and 125 discharges. The batteries cost 200, 450, and 700 credits, respectively. The Pulse Rifle has a notably strong safety in that the magazine, mounted on the rear of the weapon, slides back out of contact with the firing mechanisms when the weapon is not readied to be fire, thus absolutely preventing any chance of accidental discharge. Normally it slides into place automatically when the rifle is shouldered, but it can be fired one-handed in an emergency by flicking a thumb switch that locks the magazine home. The stock is fixed. Seeker Rifle The Seeker Rifle is a marksman's rifle, pure and simple. It uses a mass driver barrel to launch a significant projectile at speeds impossible with chemical propellants. It has a scope on the top, and like all Kalum Gear features a bright blue designator beam. This defeats the purpose of stealth, which is why the Seeker Rifle is considered a marksman's rifle first, and a sniper rifle only secondly. Detonator The detonator is a hybrid of grenade launcher and minelayer. It launches a significantly powerful explosive mine that detonates on contact with anything soft - like a body, even an armored body - or in motion, such as a tank, though its users are advised not to consider it a weapon of first resort when confronting armored vehicles. However, if an attack against a target misses, or if the mine is not launched at a target but at a solid, immobile surface (such as a floor, wall, or ceiling,) the mine sticks, and deploys, becoming armed at the end of its owner's turn. A mine which fails to hit a target it was aimed at automatically sticks in and deploys in the square behind its target. A mine which is deployed on a floor or ceiling simply triggers when someone moves into one of the four squares around the corner on which it is deployed. A mine deployed on a wall triggers when anyone moves past it perpendicular to the wall on which it is deployed, no matter how far. The mines have a splash radius of three squares. That a mine is armed is obvious, because it deploys mechanical arms that project brilliant blue designating tripwire beams. Though less-effective as an area-denial tool in that the beams make the mine impossible to miss, they are very effective at slowing down a pursuing foe, and damaging his morale. Against mindless creatures which do not know better, however, they are phenomenally effective, allowing friendlies to instantly know where a mine is, while non-sapient threats don't know any better. Once armed, mines are sensitive; any attempt to move them will set them off, and attempts to manually disarm them require a Mechanics check at DC 25; any failure whatsoever, even by five or less, sets the mine off. The mines can, however, be disarmed with the flick of a switch on the minelaying Detonator; spoofing this disarm signal is impossible (short of capturing the Detonator that launched the mine) as the mines are loaded with a one-time pad when they are fired. Each mine costs 125 credits. Disarmed mines can be picked up and reused, and the default magazine size on the Detonator is 3. It can be upgraded, at the cost of an upgrade slot, twice, to 5 and 7 magazine capacity, respectively. =Resource Integration Gear (RIG)= Integrated into nearly every article of clothing and armor manufactured in the Kalum Federation is a set of equipment known as R'esource '''I'ntegration 'G'ear, to the point that the acronym pronounced - "Rig" - has become synonymous with anything worn. Civilians might be said to be wearing Civilian RIGs, or fashionistas to be wearing fashionable Civilian RIGs, for example, while industrial gear would be called Engineering or Mining RIGs, soldiers would wear military RIGs, and so forth and so on. At the heart of this system is a sophisticated, powerful multifunctional computer, communications array and medical unit. The most visible part of the RIG, that distinguishes a RIG from unaugmented clothing, is the medical biomonitor read-out running up and down the wearer's spine, displaying a useful approximation of their health vertically, in the form of a color-coded bar that falls towards the base of their spine and goes from green to yellow to red as the wearer's vital signs drop and they accrue physical trauma. The read-out doesn't handle illnesses and poisons very well, but it will still clearly demonstrate the need for medical attention. The medical unit is also capable of administering emergency first-aid to the wearer if fed a canister of bio-gel, which is essentially a substance similar to bacta. While this is not superior to receiving first aid from a trained medic or a Vital Transfer from a Force-User, it has the distinct advantage that it can be triggered as a swift action on the wearer's part and takes place automatically, even in the middle of a pitched firefight. All RIGs can consume the contents of a gel medpac of any quality and administer first aid over the course of the round in which the user triggers the medpac, taking effect at the beginning of his next round. The quality of the medical treatment administered depends both on the sophistication of the RIG unit and the size of the gel medpac. The slightly less visible function of the RIGs is the personal computer system mounted typically on a forearm bracer (civilian RIGs) or the front of the unit (heavier RIGs). Capable of projecting a holographic display that can become quite vast and be interacted with fairly freely, these units integrate the functions of a long-range commlink, personal holoprojectors and portable computers. Their price on the open market would be quite high, but the Kalum Federation heavily subsidies their production as a civil good, and Civilian RIGs are actually available for free to all citizens of the Kalum Federation. Among their myriad other functions, notably they automatically record incoming and outgoing messages, both audio and holo, are set-up for personal logs and other note-taking, and maintain an inventory of the resources the user is carrying or otherwise possesses, thanks to locator chips embedded in virtually everything manufactured in the Kalum Federation. Many a marital dispute can be avoided simply by checking one's RIG's inventory to locate the security key to one's groundcar! Non-chipped items can be manually added to the RIG's inventory, though the RIG will not be able to automatically track its location if it leaves the wearer's possession. Their integrated power source and distribution allow for Kinesis and Stasis modules to be mounted and to feed power from Stasis packs. RIGs heavier than strictly civilian also incorporate standard gravitic boots that allow a wearer to walk and even run on a surface in zero-G, internal air supplies and zero-G maneuvering thrusters, allowing any heavier RIG to function as a short-term extravehicular activity suit in an emergency. All RIGs are manufactured in varieties designed to accommodate the anatomical differences of the species in the Kalum Federation. For example, Twi'lek RIGs' helmets need to armor the wearer's lekku, while the helmets for the Kalu'a themselves need to be tailored to seal around the individual's horns, a process which is automatically accomplished when the RIG is first issued/purchased and the wearer is suited up. A standardized RIG algorithm is already present for all the species which have any statistical presence in the Kalum Federation whatsoever: Humans, Kalu'a, Twi'leks, Bothans, Duros, Cathar, Aqualish, Farghul, and Miraluka. (Miraluka RIGs are nearly identical to the RIGs issued to Humans and near-humans, but omit the sensor packages and have solid faceplates, and use audio interfaces instead of holographic ones.) Near-Humans who have no significant external anatomical differences, such as Zeltrons or Ubese, simply wear the same basic Humanoid RIG, and a RIG could be customized from a standard RIG for a relatively humanoid species by a tech specialist with relatively little difficulty (Mechanics check, DC 25 and 500 credits per attempt.) ---- * RIGs are not currently produced for creatures of sizes other than Medium. ** RIGs stronger than Civilian are at minimum capable of supporting their own weight, not encumbering the wearer at all. *** On the open market in the rest of the galaxy, the Resource Integration Gear would probably sell for upwards of 10,000 credits. In the Kalum Federation it's free. Upgrades to Civilian RIGs cost only 100 credits for the first three. All RIGs heavier than civilian incorporate helmets. These helmets are automatically-stowed-and-deployed units which are, when not deployed, stored compactly under the armored chest and back plates of the RIG's holoprojector computer and biomonitor read-out, respectively. They form a full environmental seal, and keep the wearer's body at an appropriately cool temperature under the harshest environments, and feature full internal display screens to ensure that the wearer has his full range of vision even when his head is encased in metal. The wearer can deploy or stow the helmet at his discretion, but it will automatically deploy if the wearer is in a hostile environment (vacuum, dangerous gasses, extreme temperatures, etcetera.) RIGs, including Civilian, have by default three upgrade slots, and they can be expanded as per the Kalu Gear rule (above) with additional slots. Many factory variations are made by filling in these upgrade slots. Civilian RIGs with any modifications are considered Light armor, while unmodified Civilian RIGs, representing clothing, are not considered armor. The Vintage RIG, being thick and bulky, counts as Heavy Armor. All other RIGs are Medium Armor. An upgrade slot can be spent to improve the strength of the built-in medical unit by +2, or to add +1 DR to the suit if it's heavier than Civilian. Civilian RIG The Civilian RIG is a bit of a misnomer; all sorts of clothes are produced in the Kalum Federation, and while they would be collectively referred to as a person's RIG when worn, the fabric of the articles is not, strictly speaking, the RIG itself so much as a resource being integrated. The actual RIG unit is the biological monitoring and emergency medical treatment unit and the built-in computer. Patient RIG Cost: 300 credits, modifications: +1 Fortitude bonus, Max Dex Bonus +3 (Penalty.) The Patient RIG is primarily designed as a padded gray jumpsuit and jacket. Though it still grants the wearer no real environmental protection, it is at least somewhat insulated. Primarily its purpose is to restrain violent and unstable patients, such as those undergoing psychiatric treatment; as such, it is built as a straightjacket, intended to firmly secure the wearer's arms in front of him, without allowing him to harm himself by thrashing in an attempt to get out. That it counts as light armor, features a Max Dex Bonus (unlike most Civilian RIGs) and inflicts an armor check penalty on a patient untrained in wearing armor without actually granting them any of the benefits of wearing armor is considered a feature, since an untrained wearer is likely to be someone hospital orderlies would wish to have subdued and hindered. Light Industrial RIG Cost: 400 credits, Modifications: +1 Armor Bonus to Reflex Defense, +2 Equipment Bonus to Fort Defense. Padded heavy work clothes, including a thick set of overalls, heavy gloves and a built-in breath mask are considered de riguer for persons working in any industrial setting whatsoever, but not intentionally stationed remotely near active heavy machinery or dangerous gear. Even the management wears these sorts of RIGs. It has a great many pockets for the storage of a great many miscellaneous and sundry tools. Never be caught without a roll of mesh tape! Medical RIG Cost: 1,000 credits, Modifications: +3 equipment bonus to Fort Defense. Standard for emergency medical technicians and surgeons alike, this RIG may look different depending on who's wearing it, but it consists of a full-body sleeve sealed against biological contamination, a Medical Kit (or the equivalent thereof secreted in the many pockets of a white lab coat,) and comes with a face mask to secure the person wearing it against airborne contamination. Engineering RIG The modern-day Engineering RIG developed by the Kalum Mining Corporation through its manufacturing subsidiary firm does everything a person could ask from a suit of armor. It bears its own weight without complaint, not contributing the the wearer's encumbrance. It, like all RIGs, features an internal 10-hour air supply, full environmental seal, and it keeps the wearer at a comfortable temperature, adding a +5 equipment bonus to all fortitude rolls made to resist extremes of heat and cold. Elite Engineering RIG Cost: 4,000 credits. Modifications: +1 equipment bonus to Fort defense, +4 Medical Unit Strength Resplendent in bright yellow ribs of armor, the Elite Engineering RIG immediately draws attention to itself. Normally worn by foremen and others who need to get attention as fast as possible, the Elite Engineering RIG is showy and features an advanced personal medical system. Hazard Engineering RIG Cost: 4,000 credits. Modifications: +2 Medical Unit Strength, +1 Equipment Bonus to Fortitude Defense, +1 DR. Designed to be worn in hazardous environments, the Hazard Engineering RIG's armored ribs are more than tough enough to shrug off a blow, and the reinforced underpinnings will absorb some of the damage of an attack that slips by them. The improved strength of the medical unit helps the user to recover from minor on-the-job injuries and keep going, without a trip to the medical ward. Forged Engineering RIG Cost: 6,000. Modifications: +4 Medical Unit Strength, +2 DR Hard-forged with no-nonsense hardened ribs and reinforced, multilayer underpinnings, the Forged Engineering RIG is head-to-toe protection against the loose rocks and industrial accidents of outrageous fortune. It's tough enough to take a blow and keep going. Vintage Engineering RIG The Vintage RIG is a classic design based on a centuries-old spacesuit. Despite its retro appearance, however, the Vintage RIG has its advantages. Though it is very bulky, its thick padding and thick external armor grant its wearer significant protection against the sometimes-chaotic environment outside in an asteroid field. The Vintage RIG features a re-breather unit capable of recycling the wearer's gaseous emissions into breathable oxygen. Though it should be replaced after every spacewalk, the re-breather can last for up to two weeks. The Vintage RIG's thick, multilayer insulation and temperature control unit immunizes the wearer from extremes of heat and cold. Some might balk at being issued a suit of protective gear based on centuries-old equipment. Owing to the long lifespan of the Kalu'a, however, there are many Kalu'a working for the KMC who remember suits that resemble the Vintage RIG as the equipment the heroes of their childhood - their parents - wore proudly, and a few who still remember wearing the original that inspired the Vintage RIG. Thus, there are many who wear these bulky, retro suits with pride. Elite Vintage RIG Cost: 13,000. Modifications: +1 Armor bonus to Reflex Defense, +1 Equipment Bonus to Fortitude Defense, +2 Medical Unit Strength. Meticulously cleaned and spit-shined, this Elite Vintage RIG is intended to be a showcase model for the Vintage line, with white underpinnings instead of rust-brown and a lighter color of armor. As a flagship model, it is generally all-around superior to the base model. Heavy-Duty Vintage RIG Cost: 15,000. Modifications: +2 Medical Unit Strength, +3 DR. When working out of the atmosphere for long shifts - and sometimes days - at a stretch, with only the helmet around your head between your precious respiratory system and explosive decompression, with only the thick padding and metal cladding between your precious organs and runaway space debris, you want the hardest equipment available. That's where the Heavy-Duty Vintage RIG comes in. Like their ancestors before them, Kalum citizens wearing the Heavy-Duty Vintage RIG have slipped the surly shackles of artificial gravity and do what needs to be done where sane men fear to float freely. Security RIG The standard duty gear of all security officers in the Kalum Federation, the Security RIG is also the basis for the standard military RIGs. It's designed primarily to defend the wearer against attack, not hazardous environments, but like all RIGs it features a full enviroseal, ten hours of breathable hour, and grants a +5 equipment bonus to Fortitude Defense versus extremes of heat and cold. The left and right arms of this unit proudly display the word 'SECURITY'. Elite Security RIG Cost: 26,000. Modifications: +2 Armor Bonus to Reflex Defense, +1 DR It is very rare that the Kalum security forces are forced to hunt down a dangerously-armed criminal, but it does happen. Most security forces emphasize that the Elite Security RIG is issued primarily owing to the potential threat of pirates, other paramilitary and even, in a worst case, actual military threats. In such a case, the security forces would be mustered to protect their citizenry same as the soldiery would. Hence, the Elite Security RIG is maintained and issued to High-Threat Response Teams, and proclaim that nature on the armor's service display pauldrons with the acronym HTRT. Riot Security RIG Cost: 26,000. Modifications: +1 Armor Bonus to Reflex Defense, +2 Medical Unit Strength, +1 DR. That riots happen at all in the Kalum Federation is a shame of the Kalum people. These riots happen very rarely, but when they do they sometimes break out on pressurized habitats. The security forces need to control these riots very quickly when they occur. That's where the Riot Security RIG steps in, designed to keep a riot control officer on the front lines as long as possible, as comfortably and safely as possible, and to help him patch himself up if he gets injured. Arctic Security RIG Cost: 29,000. Modifications: Immunity to Extreme Cold, +1 Equipment Bonus to Fortitude Defense, +4 Medical Unit Strength. The Kalum Federation considers a wide range of planetary conditions to be habitable that most sane people wouldn't think of except as a settlement of last resort. The Kalum Mining Corporation would survey Hoth and say 'we can mine here. We can settle here.' Issued to the far-roaming security forces who patrol icy wastes along with Seeker Rifles and PFM-100 Hydrazine Industrial Torches, the Arctic Security RIG allows for a paramilitary patrol-being to remain out in the wastes for days and even weeks at a time. Triage Security RIG Cost: 26,600. Modifications: +3 equipment bonus to Fortitude Defense, built-in Medical Kit. The Triage Security RIG is painted in bright red and white, and is the standard gear issued to medical crisis-response teams and military medics in the Kalum Federation. Its advanced environment seals and secondary systems provide the wearer with all reasonable and some unreasonably strong protections against contagions, pathogens, and hazardous environments, while the built-in medical kit allows the first-responder to perform acts of medical triage and first aid that make the difference between putting someone in a gurney and a body bag. Soldier RIG Cost: 29,000. Modifications: +2 Armor Bonus to Reflex Defense, +2 Medical Unit Strength, +1 DR. The standard armor of the Kalum Defense Forces, the Soldier RIG is issued (with appropriate colors and badging) to soldiers, sailors and fighter crew throughout the Kalum Federation. It's expensive, but the protection it offers is considered to be worth it. Patrol RIG Cost: 29,000. Modifications: +2 Equipment Bonus to Fortitude Defense, +1 Maximum Dexterity Modifier, +2 Medical Unit Strength. For use in all environments warmer than the arctic, the Patrol RIG is issued to only the most agile members of the KDF; hence, only such scouts are chosen for patrol duty. Armed with Seeker Rifles and equipped with this kind of armor, such scouts perform wilderness patrols on inhabited planets and are the forces sent in to explore new potential territory. Advanced RIG The Advanced RIG is the newest, most advanced RIG available, made available only to elite units and operators. The protection it offers against physical attacks is tremendous, with as much protection against hazardous environments as a normal Engineering RIG. Elite Advanced RIG Cost: 70,000. Modifications: +1 Armor Bonus to Reflex Defense, +4 Medical Unit Strength, +3 DR When cost is no factor and you need to equip a special force with only the best, the Elite Advanced RIG comes into play. An astounding marvel of miniaturization, robustness and protection, the Elite Advanced RIG is easily the equal of any other galactic power's elite armor sets. =Auxiliary Gear= Kinesis Module A highly miniaturized tractor beam that temporarily suspends the effect of ambient gravity on the object of its targeting, the Kinesis Module is very similar to, but both orders of magnitude more efficient than, and somewhat weaker than, a Tactical Tractor Beam (Page 42, Galaxy at War.) It was invented to allow non-force-Sensitive industrial operators to manipulate objects with some of the precision of a Sensitive capable of moving objects with nothing but their mind. Now, the Kinesis Module is widespread throughout the Kalum Federation and so efficient that even many Sensitives prefer to use it over their ability to Move Objects. The Kinesis Module affects free, unattended, inanimate objects of up to Large size, but it has insufficient torque to affect a resisting character or object attended by a resisting character of Small size or larger. (Tiny or smaller characters may be lifted freely, if the user is victorious in normal grappling rules.) It may tractor very distant objects (using Rifle ranges) and pull them directly towards the user at a rate of 10 squares/round, but the user may only freely manipulate objects within a range of 10 squares of themselves. Captured objects may be hurled with significant force at distant targets with a new attack roll with the weapon, using Thrown Weapon ranges from the location of the person using the Kinesis module. Objects hurled by the Kinesis Module deal damage according to Table 14-2: Damage from Falling Objects, as adjusted for this game, reproduced below as relevant. (Attack rolls made with the Kinesis Module do not suffer penalties or gain bonuses based on the size of the hurled object, and hurled objects do not risk pinning the target.) Objects which are especially vicious and effective as weapons (including, but not limited to, spear-like rods, saw blades, monster's scythed arms, etcetera, at the GM's discretion,) are treated as objects of one size category larger than themselves or as objects of Large size, whichever is greater. Explosives and volatile fuel containers detonate very vigorously on impact (so for the love of the Force, set them down '''gently if you're using the Kinesis Module for heavy lifting!) Explosives detonate on impact, dealing their normal damage to the target and any splash damage, as normal. Containers of fuel and similar volatile compounds deal damage as per an object of their normal size, multiplied by 2, with a 1-square splash. Incendiary fuels set the character on fire (see Fire, page 255, Core Rulebook, rules reproduced below,) or use the substance's own rules for ignition, if unique. Kinesis modules for characters of Large size or greater are theoretically possible, but have yet to be constructed. If they are constructed, such modules use commensurately larger power sources and emitters, and may manipulate objects up to one size category larger than their user freely, and may manipulate resisting characters two size categories smaller than them. (For instance, a Huge character could manipulate Gargantuan objects freely, or Medium characters which are animate and resisting them.) The Kinesis Module is surprisingly energy-efficient, and can function effectively forever simply by being powered by any standard RIG's internal supply. This and the abundance of loose objects worthy to be used as weapons and especially objects containing flammable fuels contributed largely to the survival of most of those sapients who survived the KMC Stone Village incident. Damage from Kinesis-Manipulated Objects Fire Creatures which take fire damage and are covered in substances of normal flammability (such as the flammable fuel which was just sprayed at them, or normal, non-fireproof clothing,) ignite and catch fire. For every round in which they are on fire, the fire makes an attack roll (1d20+5) against the target's Fortitude Defense at the beginning of their turn. If this attack roll is successful, they take 1d6 fire damage; if it is not, they take half that. If the attack roll is a natural 1, the fire extinguishes itself. A character may extinguish themselves, bereft of other options, as a full-round action that provokes an attack of opportunity and renders them prone on the ground afterwards; Stopping, dropping, and rolling. This adds 5 to their Fortitude Defense at the start of their next turn, and if the fire fails to meet their Fort Def, it goes out rather than dealing damage. If it meets or exceeds their new Fort Def, they remain ignited and take half damage, and may then attempt to extinguish themselves again. Stasis Module The Stasis Module was born out of medical stasis trauma units. Intended for use on active industrial equipment for servicing in-place, it was quickly adopted by the KDF as a battlefield force-multiplier. The Stasis Module requires an Exotic Weapon Proficiency or its use suffers a -5 nonproficiency penalty, which may be offset by the use of a designator beam. A standard Stasis module has a splash radius of 1 square, and all targets caught within its area of effect are slowed, finding the world whirling around them. They lose their Swift Actions, suffer a -3 penalty on all actions which are not strictly mental, and have their movement speed halved (after all other movement modifiers are accounted for,) for the duration of the effect of the Stasis Unit on them, which is two full rounds of their actions. An individual Stasis Module begins with two shots. It can be upgraded by a Tech Specialist to a maximum of five shots (one upgrade per additional shot,) the splash radius can be upgraded (once,) and the duration can be upgraded to three rounds. Stasis Modules recharge from an internal RIG power supply, but very slowly, recharging only one discharge in five minutes. In Kalum Federation ships and installations, dedicated Stasis Recharge Stations can be found in locations where they could be reasonably expected, such as medical wards (where the physicians may need to put a patient under Stasis if his condition becomes critical, in order to buy themselves time to work on him,) and engineering bays (where moving machinery may need to be put under stasis to allow it to be passed by or worked upon.) They can also be recharged from portable packs. Stasis Modules will not function without a RIG. The computers on the RIG are necessary to perform the calculations to keep the unit stable and prevent it from temporally disrupting the operator, which can often be fatal. Stasis Pack A flat disk the size of a human's splayed hand and five centimeter thick, this dense power pack provides a full recharge to the Stasis Module it is used on. The pack is a one-time use device and cannot be recharged once used, needing a factory refurbishment, hence these expensive throwaways are often issued only to someone who needs a lot of Stasis power someplace where there are likely to be no Stasis recharge stations, such as medics, infantrymen, and persons performing extravehicular activities. Gel Medpacs This blue-green gel comes in small canisters, medium packs and large packs. Intended for use with Resource Integration Gear's built-in medical units, these gel packs are excellent at treating physical trauma and allowing an injury to be shrugged off. Injected into wounds, this amazing gel quickly forms into a flesh analogue, forming the appropriate circulatory and respiratory channels as needed, plugging the wound. The analogue is quickly replaced by real tissues, as it greatly stimulates the reproduction of cells. It is not, however, useful for treating fatigue or other crippling or slow-down. It can be used as per the Old Wounds rule to treat additional damage in a day, but if used more than once in a single scene, it inflicts a -1 step condition that persists until the character has rested for a day per step of the condition; too much gel, too quickly, will result in the body's resources being used at tremendous speed to regenerate damaged or missing tissue, leaving the body with less energy to perform strenuous activities (such as fighting.) If the patient receives enough gel quickly enough to reduce him to a -5 persistent condition, he falls into a coma and will die if he does not receive immediate intensive medical care. For this reason, the gel in use is unsuitable for immersion tank therapy in the manner that bacta is, and surgeons in the Kalum Federation have to do their work the hard way. The small gel Medpac adds a bonus of +2 to the Treat Injury rolls it's made with. Medium packs add +5, and Large Medpacs add +10. Since each Medpac counts as only a single dose, the larger packs are obviously superior for most applications; but expensive. Category:Knights of the New Republic